


Guess I'm a Father || Techno!Dad

by Cannibal_Prince



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is a piglin hybrid, TommyInnit - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technoblade is tommys dad, technodad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Prince/pseuds/Cannibal_Prince
Summary: Technoblade was never one to purposefully put himself in a situation where children were involved; matter of fact, he tried his best to avoid the little pests.orTechno doesn't like kids but now he's a single dad to a blonde hellion.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Guess I'm a Father || Techno!Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds an orphan and doesn't kill it

Technoblade was never one to purposefully put himself in a situation where children were involved; matter of fact, he tried his best to avoid the little pests. Whenever he was passing through a village, he would try and stick to the alleys in an attempt to not have to run into the local little ones who he knew would try and ask him every question under the sun. 

_ “Why is your hair pink?” _

_ “Are those hooves?” _

_ “Can I touch your ears?” _

These questions, along with many more he doesn’t care to remember, were what he was usually bombarded with if he ran into them. It was one of the reasons as to why he decided to live out in the middle of nowhere by himself. The peace was nice and kept the voices at bay.

Well, for the most part.

So a late night walk through the snowy woods near his home wasn’t exactly the place he would have imagined to find a child, a young one at that.

It was the soft whimpers that caused his ears to twitch and for his steps to halt, the whimpers quickly turning to full-blown screaming. The cries that bounced between the trees made it hard to pinpoint the exact location of the screams. It made Techno ansty; he knew there were monsters nearby that would soon make their way towards the noises. With that in mind, Techno was dashing through the trees trying to figure out where the screams were coming from.

The scene that Techno saw once he broke through a thick part of the forest and into a small clearing was one that made his stomach twist. Two humans were laid out on the snowy floor, blood seeping from arrow wounds that made larger stains of red on the snowy floor of the forest. It only took Techno a second before he found the source of the crying. There was a small bundle lying a few feet away from one of the bodies. The screaming that came from the red-stained blankets only grew louder as Techno stepped closer to it. Picking it up and moving away some of the material Techno was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes that, as soon as they landed on the face of the piglin, became wide with...happiness?

It was hard to tell what the emotion really was, but everything around them seemed to stop. The small child that Techno held in his arms became silent. The once ear-piercing cries were now replaced with happy gargles as the child reached its tiny hands up towards Technos face in an attempt to touch the man. Moving his face closer, the child made a happy noise before latching a tiny fist around the man's lower tusk, making him shake his head from the child's grasp.

This only incited more happy noises from the little one.

The sounds of zombies approaching broke Techno from his thoughts. His new goal was to get back to his home as quickly as possible. It was freezing and he knew that if they stayed outside any longer, he could be risking the child’s life, so with one last look at the two bodies (who he had come to the conclusion were the babies parents), Techno darted out of the clearing and back into the woods speeding to his house where he knew a warm fire was waiting.

The cabin was a welcome sight in the snowy wasteland, puffs of smoke emerged from a brick chimney and the crackling of fire could be heard through the front door. Once inside, Techno carefully discarded his damp clothing onto a chair while still holding the now cooing baby in one arm, he went on to clean the kid up and get it into something warmer before settling down in front of the fireplace. The orange flames licked up the sides of dark wood and sent strong waves of warmth towards the two of them, the lights of the fire flickering in the child's blue eyes. 

“What am I going to do with you?” The question wasn’t really meant for anyone but himself, but the little boy still looked up the Techno, those eyes bearing into his own as if he were trying to tell him something. 

He had to admit, regardless of his dislike of children, this one was pretty cute.

Just from looking at him, Techno guessed that the baby couldn’t have been but a few months old; he was tiny and the blonde hair on his head was barely visible. He was probably still being breastfed. This thought is what made Techno realize he had no idea how he was going to feed this child that was now in his possession. Hell, he didn’t even know the first thing about taking care of a kid let alone a baby. Not sure what to do, he decided that the both of them needed to rest, the droopy eyes of the little one cementing the thought within his mind.

He could figure out what to do in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this short af but college owns my whole ass, so if I do continue writing this chances are it'll be in short chapters like this.
> 
> Anyways, subscribe to Technoblade.


End file.
